


Professor Karofsky

by cornflakesareglutenfree



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Professor Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakesareglutenfree/pseuds/cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: from 2012 - Kurt is a college student in a bind, Karofsky is his History Professor who is willing to help... for a price. Smut ensues.





	Professor Karofsky

Title: Professor Karofsky  
by cornflakesareglutenfree  
  
Summary:

Kurt is a college student in a bind, Karofsky is his History Professor who is willing to help... for a price. Smut ensues.

  
  
Published at: 2012-11-15  
Revised at: 2012-11-15 00:41:29 -0500  
  


"Professor Karofsky? I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Kurt fumbled with his text book, trying not to drop the laptop he'd just slammed shut in his haste to catch the teacher before he left.

The teacher didn't look impressed. He looked down his hooked nose, over the top of his half rim glasses, his gaze judging. "That was a question, Mister...?"

Kurt smiled, hoping to soften the man. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel, and I was just wondering if you had any office time when I'd be able to come talk to you about this class, because when I tried coming in to see you during the posted office hours it was just your TA, and he said that there wasn't anything he could do to help me, and I'm getting a little desperate here." His words were spilling forth so quickly, he wasn't sure if they were making any sense. "Please, Sir."

Dave Karofsky wasn't a stupid man. He'd been a professor of History for twelve years, and he knew a thing or two about college students and 'office time'. "Look, Mister Hummel, I'm a very busy man, so unless you're looking to up your grade by sleeping with the professor, you're just going to have to deal with my assistant." with a long head to toe look at the younger man, he quirked an approving brow before moving on, turning on his heel and heading for the door again.

Kurt froze for a long moment as the teacher propositioned him, then blatantly undressed him with his eyes, not quite sure what reality even was any more. When the Professor started to leave, Kurt panicked, reaching out for his sleeve, careful not to crease the fabric. He really did need to talk to him about missing class for Finn's wedding.

The man had a strict two absence policy, and Kurt had had the flu the second week of the semester, but couldn't miss his brother's wedding, step sibling or not. Deciding to bite the bullet and take one for the team, so to speak, he blurted out "If that's what it takes, then I'll do it, but I really need to talk to you about this class, Sir."

Dave stopped, turning his head just enough to catch sight of the boy who was so determinedly harassing him. He glanced from his face, to the boy's hand, then back to his face, telling him with his eyes that he needed to let go of his jacket, and the boy did, which only made Dave grin at him "Well then you should hurry up. I have a conference call in" he glanced down at his wristwatch. "23 minutes, and I live 15 minutes away."

Spinning on his heel, he swept out of the room, leaving Kurt to either follow or retreat. Kurt thought for a desperate second that this was his last escape, but then he shrugged it off and gripped his things tighter, rushing after the professor.

He hurried across the building, following the man to the parking lot, just making it to the passenger side as it was held open for him from inside. Kurt looked on, his face a little lost, and Professor Karofsky grinned at him with too many teeth. "Get in, kid. I promise not to bite until you've warmed up to me a little."

The house they pulled up to exactly 13 minutes later was modest, with bushes out front, and a few perennial flowers in the beds, the grass neat, and Kurt suspected a service was responsible for that, from what he'd seen of the man so far. He'd taken the time in the car to carefully put his precious computer and not so precious text book in his messenger bag, tucking it by his feet, and now he hauled it with him as he followed Professor Karofsky up the driveway, and around the back of the house. They entered directly into a bright, airy kitchen.

Dave waved at the coffee machine, the supplies cupboard above it still open from that morning. "I've got a call to take, so you should make coffee." And he was gone down the hall, leaving Kurt to slide his bag down, tucking it into the nook where the table sat, then moving to the machine, looking over the various options, since the Professor seemed to enjoy changing it up, and there were at least seven types of coffee there in the cupboard. Kurt sifted through them, finally deciding on one that he'd had at a little diner he'd gone to with Blaine and Rachel a few weeks ago.

He groaned internally when he saw the mess he'd been left with, the dregs of the last pot had cooked down to a sludge in the carafe, and he would have to clean it out before he could start from scratch. Well, it wasn't like he had too much else to do, so he shrugged, pulling out the carafe and moving to the sink.

He was just sitting down at the kitchen table when the professor came in, moving to the machine in a seeming daze. He poured a cup and took his first sip black, then fairly moaned into the mug. "Very good taste, Mister Hummel. I typically save this one for a special occasion, and I think today might turn out to be an occasion that's special enough. So do you want to make your demands before or after you take your clothes off?"

He didn't lose rhythm sipping the hot beverage, but Kurt nearly spewed his own mouthful across the kitchen at that. "Wh... my... uh..." was all he could manage, leaving his teacher laughing at his discomfort, not unkindly.

"Alright, how about you tell me what it is you need to discuss so desperately, then we'll take care of business, and then we'll figure out a solution, eh? So why don't you tell me what the big fucking deal is, so we can move along to the whole deal of fucking." His eyebrow was up, the peak of it doing odd things to Kurt's tummy. "It's your decision... what was your first name again?"

Kurt was at a complete loss, his jaw dropped open as he stared at the professor. "Kurt." What had he gotten himself into?

"Well, Kurt, if you want to keep having this conversation, you're gonna have to think on your feet." He started loosening his tie, pulling it over his head and taking off his jacket, folding them both over an arm before starting on his cuffs and buttons. "I'm heading upstairs. Feel free to follow." And then he disappeared down the hallway.

Kurt glanced around the now empty kitchen as if expecting some kind of explanation, but as none was forthcoming, he decided that he was either all in, or he needed to go back to school to pick up his car. Footsteps on the stairs jerked him from his thoughts, and his decision was made. All in.

Kicking off his shoes, he tugged his henley off, tossing it on his bag, slinging his jeans over them, tucking his socks into the shoes, then braced himself before heading up the stairs in only his boxer briefs. He could do this, it wasn't like he was a scared virgin. He'd had his share of drunken hook-ups and dance club blow jobs, but this would be the first time he'd ever had sex with a stranger (because he couldn't consider Professor Karofsky anything else) while sober, in the middle of the day. It would also be his oldest hook-up to date, since he'd always stuck to people who were at least around his age.

He followed the trail. Shoe. Shoe. Sock. Sock. Pants in the doorway. Jacket and shirt hung over the chair. Look up at the bed. Naked history professor. Also his very awake, very very well endowed dick.

"While I don't mind being on display, I have an alumni dinner at seven, and I was hoping to be able to fuck you, and rim you afterward, so if you could move a little quicker, I'd appreciate it."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he shrugged, stripping off his boxers nervously, then moving to the bed. It was a queen size, simple, nice. Wooden headboard, but no footboard. No fancy bedding, just a few soft quilts layered together, currently pulled down to the foot of the bed, the professor leaning against the head board naked, stroking himself where he was hard and leaking against his stomach.

He climbed up onto the mattress, kneeling, facing the prof- "What's your first name?"

Dave laughed a little, loving the adorable lines that popped up between Kurt's eyes in his consternation. "Why? You don't want to scream out Professor when you're coming? You have to admit it has a certain ring to it." He laughed out loud at Kurt's judging look this time. "Fine, fine. My name is David Karofsky, and most people call me Dave, and when I'm pounding inside you, making your brain turn to jelly, you can scream out anything you want."

Kurt nodded at him seriously, still semi-caught in his thoughts. "So the thing is..." He breaks off, trying to give his thoughts direction. "I had the flu in October, and I missed two days of your class, but my brother is getting married in a month, and I'm going to miss another class, but I can't miss his wedding, but I can't really afford to re take this class, so what I need to ask you, is what do I have to do to make up that absence without triggering your 'third absence a fail' policy." Kurt looked at him expectantly, but was unprepared for the full out laughing in his face.

The room seemed to spin for Kurt as he was tugged into a supine position on the bed, looking up at Prof- Dave. His fingers trailed up Kurt's arm from his hand, sliding over his shoulder, then running up to his chin, dipping a finger in the dimple there. "Alright, so here's the deal, I want this over with, so you're not thinking about it while the sex is happening, okay, so listen closely." Kurt nodded, so he continued. "If you do the work, the essays and shit, you don't fail my class. The attendance rule is a scare tactic, and if you tell anyone I said that, I'll simply tell them you slept your way to an A.

"Now, knowing that your grade doesn't actually depend on you sleeping with me, are you still as interested as your dick appears to be?" He was staring at Kurt's half hard cock, hunger on his face.

Kurt couldn't help the blush that rose, making his chest and neck and face all a splotchy red. A single finger ran down his chest, and he slammed his eyes shut, shuddering out a hard breath. "Why the fuck not?"

Dave grinned devilishly. "Great answer."

The man's kisses were like a drug. He'd taken off his glasses, dropping them on the nightstand, before diving into Kurt, beard soft and scratchy all at once as it abraded his lips and chin. A very talented tongue, which Kurt shouldn't find so surprising after all of his amazing lectures, but it still caught him off guard.

Big palmed hands stroked him, seemingly possessive, but Kurt didn't have time to think too hard about that when there was a thumb teasing his nipple while another hand gripped him behind the knee, nearly bending him in half, even as he was kissed to within an inch of his life.

His own hands had started on deceptively broad, muscular shoulders, but had since stroked up a wide neck to fist in thick, slightly curly hair. He moaned aloud when that incredible mouth moved to his jaw, then to his neck, somehow finding that one place that he always touched and scraped at when he was alone, but somehow no one had ever found besides him before. He could feel his blood rising as teeth scraped over the tendon, and it was sucked into his mouth, hard. Kurt couldn't help the way his body seized, his knees coming up to wrap tightly around Dave's waist, and that first contact on his cock was nearly enough to send Kurt over the edge.

When he cried out, though, Dave pulled away, slanting his hips up, and holding Kurt down with a hand on his hip. "Not too quickly, now. I know I said I had a thing tonight, but there's no reason to end this before we've even begun." He chuckled softly, sliding down Kurt's collarbones, a soft nip here, a suck there, until he paused between Kurt's pecs, running his tongue along the line separating the muscles. "Unless, of course, you can go again? You're young, though, right? So it should be fine, huh?"

Kurt was having trouble concentrating on the words, his mind concentrating on the way it seemed to be screaming for those talented lips to work over his nipples, but Dave was talking, and then he was sitting back, and Kurt gave a soft moan of protest, but he just laughed softly.

"Holy God, you'd think you were a virgin, from the way you're reacting." It was said with fondness, but then the thought cleared his head enough to bring him back up to Kurt's face, tilting his head to catch his gaze. "You  _have_ done this before, right? It's not your first time?"

Kurt's sudden focus on Dave's face left him a little dizzy. "Huh? My first... you mean am I a virgin? No! I mean... I don't sleep around or anything, but there have been guys." He trailed off, quirking a brow as his mouth ran on without his permission. "Had a girl once, too, but that was just weird." When there was a sharp laugh from Dave, he snapped his eyes to him. "Oh God, did I just say that out loud?"

Dave laughed again, cupping Kurt's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss his mouth again. The boy tasted like mint, and chocolate laced coffee. Probably a mocha drinker. He loved how responsive he was, his body coming to life without reservation once his mental blocks were down. "Are you always this responsive?" The words were growled against his mouth, his hands tilting kurt's head for his kisses. This way a little, then switching the angle slightly, pulling him up just so much, then leaning in to press him into the pillows. He loved kissing, truly believed that it was a lost art in today's society, and could spend hours just kissing. Had always wanted to try to make someone come just from kissing, but today was not the day for that.

Nothing quite like mid afternoon sex with a boy he'd never really spoken to before today. It obviously wasn't the first time, and Dave wondered if that had made him jaded, because this young, seemingly inexperienced young man was undoing him. He moved his hands to the bed, using them to hold himself up as he trailed kisses down, pausing to suck and bite at that one spot he'd found before, loving the way Kurt was crying out for him, just from lips on his neck. There was a fleeting thought that maybe next time he'd attempt bringing Kurt to orgasm just from this, but then he mentally slapped himself. There couldn't be a next time. One time student/professor sex was what this was. Not a relationship.

Shaking off the thoughts, he slid further down, licking a wet path around one nipple, blowing on the moisture, reveling in the moaning shivers coming from Kurt. Using the tip of his tongue, he flicked at the very tip of the peak, smiling at the way Kurt's hips jerked up, and engulfed the bud with the heat of his mouth, sucking at it with increasing intensity, then backing off, just licking at it again, then pulling it into his mouth again, and nipping and scraping with his teeth. It didn't take long to have it looking red and abused, Kurt positively writhing beneath him. Always a proponent for fair play, he kissed and licked his way across Kurt's chest, moving to worship the other side, capturing Kurt's hands when he would have stroked himself, pulling them up and holding them down on either side of his head.

Kurt was a sobbing, moaning mess. It was all good. Incredible, in fact, but he was getting desperate to come, something he hadn't thought possible just from being kissed above the waist, but Professor Karofsky was obviously talented with more than just his words. He was near to begging when that hot mouth that had him so in thrall moved, trailing down over his abdomen, dipping into the hollows of his muscles, scraping at the trail of hair that led down from his belly button, and then he was gone.

"Wait, wha-?" Kurt was nearly insensate with despair, but then Dave was back above him, shushing him softly.

His hands were at Kurt's cock, then there was a cold, slick feeling that drew Kurt's eyes. A condom? "I'm not dumb, Kurt. I'm perfectly willing to suck you off, but we hardly know each other well enough for unprotected sex, eh?" He grinned, flashing the wrapper before tossing it aside. "Besides, it's coffee flavored, and I couldn't resist." And then he was nosing against the base of Kurt's cock, tongue sliding against Kurt's balls, and then a hot mouth closed over the tip of Kurt's dick, and he was sure he was going to come on the spot.

A firm hand wrapped around the base slowed him down, pinching tight to control the rush of blood, and he cried out, it was nearly too much, but it was amazing, and he was sure he was talking, but maybe he was just swearing, or begging, or maybe he was reciting shakespeare. No way to tell, though, because Dave was smiling around his cock, his beard scraping at the base as he swallowed Kurt down, letting go of the clasp he had on Kurt's base, then humming -fucking  _humming_ \- around his dick, and Kurt couldn't hold it any more, and then he was coming hard, his legs spasming out, sliding around Dave's shoulders, his hands clenching tight, one in the sheets, the other in Dave's awesome hair, head turned to the side so he could bite down on the pillow beside him.

When he came down, floating slowly, he was lying face down on the mattress, the condom gone, and his dick feeling decidedly less sticky, so he knew that Dave must have cleaned him up while he was absent from his mind.

He felt hands running down his back, tracing slowly over his shoulder blades, thumbs stroking his spine, fingers spreading over his ribcage, then tracing down, cupping his hips, sliding over the dip of his spine at the small of his back, then moving further, running over his backside, then cupping, squeezing the giving flesh. The hands kept going, running over his thighs, gently tracing the bottom crease of his cheeks, then moving further, tracing the muscles of his legs, tickling at the backs of his knees, then down, over his calves to his ankles and feet, rubbing into the muscle with his thumbs, and Kurt could only moan as tension he didn't think he had left him, until he was nothing but a heap of melted goo, he was sure.

Then the tone of the moment changed. Instead of simply hands on him, he felt a hard, hot pressure at the ball of his foot, sliding up and over his heel, skimming his ankle and moving upward. Confused, he glanced over his shoulder and shuddered at what he saw. Dave was rubbing him all over with his cock. The sight made Kurt shudder, pressing his face back into the pillows below him. He felt the pressure against his knee, up his thigh, stopping just below his ass, then moving back down the other leg slowly.

Dave slid his hands up from Kurt's ankles, pushing his legs outward slowly, inching forward until Kurt was spread wide, and Dave could just see the darkened pucker he sought. Sliding his hands up to cup his cheeks, Dave used his thumbs to pull the cheeks wide apart, giving him a clear target. Leaning forward, he pressed a closed mouthed kiss to the tender skin just below his fingers, so close to where Kurt wanted it, but so far away. "Has anybody ever done this to you?"

Kurt was nervous as hell. "What? Stared at my ass hole as if they're not sure what to do with it? Well I guess I could tell you about the time I slept with a girl..." He trailed off with a faint, embarrassed laugh, but was cut off by Dave's tongue sliding firmly over his hole. "Wha-?!"

Dave laughed softly at him. "So I'm going to take that as a no, and you've never been rimmed before." the next words were breathed into the skin itself. "That's perfect."

His tongue was perfect. Sliding over Kurt's ass hole, tracing the veins that were visible beneath his very fair skin, scraping his teeth over the inside curve of Kurt's ass cheeks, swiping with the flat of his tongue, then sinking his tongue inside, just the tip at first, since Kurt was so tight, but as he worked at it, the ring of muscle was easier and easier to breach, until Dave was able to slide a good portion of his tongue inside Kurt's backside, his fingers massaging over the edges, near his mouth. He pulled away reluctantly, pressing his hands into Kurt's hips, ceasing his humping movement. "Be still. Soon."

His presence was gone for a long moment, and Kurt glanced up. Dave was pulling a few things from his drawer. He came back, but didn't climb on top of Kurt again. "Kurt?"

Kurt just looked at him, so he continued. "Do you think I should fuck you from behind, or would you rather we go missionary?" he was trailing the edge of the condom wrapper down Kurt's spine, and he shuddered at the sensation.

Kurt rolled over, reaching for the pillow from the other side of the bed, and shoved hit under his hips, then glanced back up to where Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "Like this."

Dave ran a hand over Kurt's chest, down over his tummy, and stroked Kurt's half hard cock, bringing it to fullness before leaning down for a kiss from Kurt. "Why like this? Your prostate won't get much impact this way."

Kurt felt a blush rising, and had to stifle an embarrassed sound. "It's not..." he huffed, slamming his eyes shut, then opening them to stare hard at Dave, his resolve harder. "I don't like feeling alone. So I want it like this." he motioned with two hands, down his chest, encompassing his whole being.

Dave grinned, climbing up and laying beside Kurt, reaching for the lube to slick his fingers. He leaned up on an elbow while using the other to reach between Kurt's legs, stroking behind his balls with wet fingers, then sliding one in, and as Kurt moaned his name, he added another, stroking, and thrusting, and twisting them. Before long he was pressing in a fourth finger, and decided that at this point, he was just stretching for the heck of it, since there was plenty of space for him now inside of Kurt.

Kurt moaned when Dave pulled his fingers out, moving quickly to wrap his dick before moving between Kurt's legs, and positioning himself at Kurt's entrance, then capturing his attention with his eyes. "Hey, put your hands around my shoulders. Kiss me." As he slid forward, sheathing himself, he could feel Kurt pulling them closer together, kissing him in such a way that Dave could tell that he wasn't the only one here who loved doing just that. He took his time, letting himself fall into the kiss, breathing each other, tasting each other, and moaning names between them, and the occasional swearing.

Moving carefully, he pulled out, sliding slowly back in, watching Kurt's face closely, noting the discomfort there, but not stopping until he was fully inside again. "How is it?"

Kurt grimaced for effect, shaking his head. "It's fine. Just a little burn, but you can keep going. It's not real pain, and it'll go away soon." He rocked his hips, jostling Dave and causing a shot of sensation down his spine, prompting Dave to thrust again, faster this time, deeper, and Kurt moaned, kicking his head back into the pillows. Dave would have none of that, pulling him forward with one hand, holding up his weight on the other arm, propped up above Kurt's shoulder, so they were nearly wrapped up in each other, kissing desperately as Dave slammed into Kurt over and over, his slow pace seemingly designed to drive Kurt mad.

Kurt was just feeling the edge of orgasm creeping up on him, and wondered if Dave was close, too. He clenched down his ass muscles, hiking his legs up tighter around Dave's waist, pulling away from his mouth to lick and suck along his jaw. He was trying to search out a spot for Dave like Dave had found on Kurt's neck earlier, something that would help him go over the edge, and just as he was despairing of ever finding it, and moving back to his lips, he hit paydirt. Dave let out a faint whimper when Kurt's teeth scraped over the spot right beside his adam's apple. He sucked on it, laving it with his tongue, and was so involved in it, that he'd nearly forgotten about himself, and he almost bit down when Dave's hand went around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and he knew it was going to be quick,

Dave hoped that Kurt didn't leave a hickey, but was too turned on by the gnawing at his throat to care. He knew he was seconds away from orgasm, so he reached for Kurt's dick, milking him, and just when he gave a shout, feeling his body roiling with pleasure, the last hour finally coming to a point, gathered up in an explosion of ecstasy, and then Kurt was with him, spilling over his hand, and across their stomachs.

He dropped onto his elbows, hovering over Kurt as he tried to breath, his eyesight still blurry, and felt Kurt's hands at his shoulders. He gave him a quirked eyebrow, and Kurt sighed. "I want your weight on me. Just... it's a thing, alright?" He made a face of surprise, but inwardly shrugged, and lowered his weight down off of his burdened arms, feeling the squish of Kurt's spunk between them.

Kurt reveled in the press of Dave's weight, pinning him to the mattress. He thought he could lie just as he was for hours, maybe days. After what could only have been ten or fifteen minutes, Dave slid away, disposing of the condom, and holding out a hand for Kurt. "I have a big shower. You in?"

Kurt looked at that hand, that had so recently been giving him incredible pleasure, and he reached for it, linking his fingers with Dave's long digits, loving how soft and strong they were.

In the shower, Dave washed Kurt, using the wash cloth to lather him up, washing his fingers with practiced efficiency and skill, like he did most things. Once they were done, they stood in front of the vanity, and Dave tossed Kurt a bottle of hair product, and Kurt was very impressed that it was almost the same exact product he used on his own hair. He remarked on it, and Dave had just shrugged and said that just because he was a teacher didn't mean he had to have bad hair.

It was all very domestic and comfortable, and at one point Dave left to make more coffee, bringing Kurt's clothes back up, and as Kurt dressed, Dave looked on his phone at the agenda for the evening. "I have a plus one, and it's only business casual dress for this alumni dinner. Are you hungry? Wanna go eat lobster and cheesecake on someone elses dime?"

Kurt was floored by the offer, his jaw dropping visibly. "I.. well.. that is.." He shrugged, and echoed himself form earlier without thinking about it. "Why the fuck not?"

Dave grinned devilishly, moving closer to Kurt, stroking his tie. "And then maybe afterward, I'll take you back to your car. Or maybe you can make use of one of those coffee flavored condoms I've got left. Up to you."

Kurt gulped, watching the professor watch him, and nearly swallowed his tongue. "Well why don't you feed me, and we'll see?"

Dave grinned, laughing out loud, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Good plan."


End file.
